Olvido
by blissbreaker
Summary: Hermione es la que debe ser fuerte esta vez. Si no lo logra, puede que no hayan esperanzas.


Hundió sus dedos en el grueso libro que sujetaba, y sus nudillos empalidecieron por la presión. Trató de respirar normalmente, pero un suspiro quebrado fue el único resultado. Dio un paso inseguro y el piso de madera crujió bajo sus pies. Un silencio sepulcral fue recibido después de aquel ruido. En verdad, ese pasillo era tétrico y oscuro. No había nada allí que uno pudiera llamar cómodo o reconfortante.

Pero si ese accidente hubiera sido evitado no tendría que caminar bajo ese techo... No tendría que sentir ese nudo en su garganta que crecía cada vez más, ahogándola. Sus ojos se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas, pero sacudió su cabeza y trató de recuperar su postura. Ella debía demostrar fuerza y seguridad. Se llevó una mano al rostro y corrió unos mechones de cabello que le impedían ver. Comenzó a caminar pausadamente, pero esta vez sin vacilar, hasta que llegó a su destino. Posó una mano temblorosa sobre el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Nunca estuvo preparada para recibir el impacto de lo que presenció.

Sin poder evitarlo, un par de lágrimas escaparon involuntariamente de sus ojos y las limpió enseguida. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y no habló ni se movió hasta que la persona que yacía en cama desvió su mirada hacia ella.

Harry Potter yacía en cama en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido y no había ningún rastro de vida ni color en su cara. La habitación que lo rodeaba estaba pintada de un simple color gris. Una única y pequeña ventana daba algo de luz alrededor. No había más personas y camillas. Se encontraba absolutamente solo.

Aunque observó a Hermione detenidamente por largo tiempo, daba la impresión de que sólo miraba al aire perdidamente. Ella intentó sonreir, pero falló miserablemente.

Se acercó cautivamente hacia la cama y Harry la siguió con la mirada. De no ser por que movía su cabeza para seguir el movimiento, Hermione habría creído que estaba muerto. Un dolor como si un cuchillo le hubiera atravesado el corazón la llenó. No... no debía pensar en eso.

"Harry...", llamó ella tentativamente.

Él no dio respuesta de haber reconocido sonido alguno. Simplemente siguió mirándola con sus párpados ocultándole parte de los ojos, como si no quisiera más que descansar eternamente.

Hermione no podía seguir soportando... Bastaba eso para que su corazón se partiera en dos. Evitó los ojos de Harry, concentrándose en cualquier otro detalle de la monótona habitación. No podía llorar. Los sanadores le habían advertido que no podía emitirle ningún tipo de angustia porque eso podría aumentar el daño.

No podía. Hermione Granger no era capaz de llevar a cabo una instrucción... No una como esa.

Pero, después de todo, ella era Hermione Granger. Si era por Harry, iba a intentarlo hasta lograrlo. Sin importar el precio.

Sonrió. Aunque fue más bien una mueca.

"Hola... ", se acercó unos cuantos pasos hasta que alcanzó una silla que había junto a la cama y tomó asiento, "Soy Hermione Granger".

Harry, que la había seguido con la mirada, cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió una ligera confusión se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

"Herm...", susurró débilmente, "Hermione... "

El nudo en su garganta aumentó gravemente. Asintió ferventemente con la cabeza, "Granger... "

Y aunque después llegó a la conclusión que tan sólo había sido una falsa ilusión, creyó ver un rayo de reconocimiento en su rostro. Harry la observó por largo tiempo... como intentando buscar una respuesta a un pregunta sin hacer. Esa mirada lastimó a Hermione e intentó tragar la angustia que se acumulaba peligrosamente en su garganta.

"Yo...", comenzó ella, "...yo... he venido a hacerte compañía", su voz se quebró notablemente y sus ojos brillaron mientras se formaban lágrimas en ellos. Cerró sus ojos y trató por enésima vez de tragar. Cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que Harry parecía también muy angustiado.

"Voy a venir siempre que pueda", continuó ella y le tomó la mano cariñosamente. Harry bajó la vista hacia sus manos unidas y por una fracción de segundo dolor apareció en su cara. Hermione creía que sufrir tantas emociones en un día podría terminar afectándolo. No debía caerse.

"Hermione...", repitió Harry suavemente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando gentilmente. Levantó la vista y confundido, preguntó "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

Hermione no estaba preparada para responder eso. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, dejó a un lado la tristeza y contestó lo mejor que pudo "Este es tu hogar, Harry".

Para sorpresa de Hermione, que esperaba que Harry continuara haciendo preguntas, él cerró sus ojos y de pronto pareció tan exhausto y débil que ella temió si realmente estaría muriendo. Pero sus dedos seguían entrelazados y Harry no había dejado de acariciar la mano de Hermione.

"No me gusta", musitó Harry.

Hermione lo miró compasivamente "Haré todo lo posible para que te consigan uno mejor"

Harry abrió sus ojos.

"¿Quiénes?"

Hermione pestañeó. "Los...", titubeó, "Yo. Me refería a mi, Harry. Yo te voy a conseguir uno mejor"

En este punto Harry hizo algo que Hermione nunca esperó que haría. No en el estado en el que se encontraba. No cuando los sanadores le habían hablado sobre lo que habría sufrido durante el proceso y le aseguraron que no sería fácil que pudiera llegar a sanarse completamente alguna vez.

Y Hermione no pudo soportar que tal frialdad fuera hablada como si se estuviera recitando un discurso.

Pero su corazón se llenó de esperanzas al ver a Harry sonreír con una paz y tranquilidad absoulta, y lo supo.

Harry podría llegar a curarse.

"Hermione Granger".


End file.
